


His Weakness

by JulietWayne



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Bucky never had a weakness until he met you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm still trying to ease back in to writing, I hope you guys like it!

In Bucharest 

It took about 3 weeks for Bucky to finally gather up all his courage to sit with you. He wasn’t sure how to start a conversation with you.   
It took about a full minute before he finally introduce himself to you, “I’m Bucky,” those were the first words Bucky had said to you. You looked up from your reading and smiled at him. 

“[Name],” it only took another minute for you to realize that this would be a routine for you and Bucky, “Nice to finally meet you,”   
Bucky has been staying at Bucharest for almost 3 months now and this place has been the longest that he ever stayed at. He got to the point that he knew the regular people that would come and go at Waves Café, where people sit or if they are just running their usual coffee errand before heading to work. Everything seemed to be the same for the past three months until he noticed you. At first, he thought you were just someone new that would come and go, just like the rest. 

Days had gone by and it doesn’t seem like you one of those tourists that comes and goes, your routine doesn’t seem to change since then. You would order coffee and pastry as you took a sit in one of the chairs outside the Café. You would have a pile of paper sitting in front you along with a pen tucked loosely at your ear while biting at the end of the highlighter. Bucky finds you amusing to watch, lost in your own world. He didn’t think it was safe that you’re out in the open like this, what if someone took you away but that’s just the solider in him.   
Bucky would be watching you from a far in the shadows, where he would usually be at most of the time. He thought about coming up to you and staring a small conversation. Maybe he’ll ask what you’re reading or how long are planning to stay, he wanted to ask more to the point that he doesn’t even know which one to asked first. It feels like this is something he can do before but how come it feels harder now. 

 

You sat a different spot of the café this time around but only because someone was currently at your usual spot. You took out the manuscript that you were review and edit. You didn’t bother taking a sip of your hot coffee; you were just too excited to finish the manuscript. 

“Your coffee’s getting cold,” you looked away from your script and saw those familiar blue eyes. 

“Morning Bucky,” you smiled at him, it’s been 3 months since you’ve been seeing Bucky. Since, the first day he introduce himself, you and Bucky had built this routine around each other. He would be meet you at the café in the morning, would order your usual order while he sticks with coffee with cream. 

He took a sit in front and handing you, your favorite pastry “I’m just really excited to read this. The characters are just amazing and the story line is to die for,” Bucky nodded in response. He doesn’t usually say much but he loves listening to you talk. He would occasionally asked questions about the book but he would usually let you do your thing. 

“You know, you don’t have to sit here all day. I can meet you somewhere at lunch,” you felt bad that he would spend his morning doing nothing. Sometimes, he would bring a newspaper with him, in other days- he would just sit with you. 

“You want me to go away?” he asked with hearing a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“No! It’s not that,” you didn’t want to offend him but you’re sure he has better things to do, “I like having you around. I just—“

“I’m not leaving you alone. What if something happens to you?” He would always tell you this but you don’t know why he’s scared of leaving you alone. 

“What would happen, Bucky?” You reached across the table grabbing his gloved hands to yours. He seemed to be having a hard time formulating words to explain to you but you decide not to press for the answer, “Don’t worry too much about me. I’ll be okay” you said, smiling at him. You saw a small smile curl in his lips.

You were on your way to your apartment, as usual, Bucky was walking you home with groceries in his hands. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” you asked as you reached your door to your apartment looking for keys in your purse. 

“Sure, I don’t mind” He would never usually make it pass your apartment door, for every offer you ask, he usually turn it down. But his response definitely caught you off guard; you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. You have never gotten this far of the plan. 

“I-I… Great! I’ll make dinner and make yourself at home,” you walked straight to the kitchen and telling him to drop the groceries bags at the kitchen counter “Feel free to watch some TV and I’ll let you know when dinner is ready” you smiled at him as he watched you across the counter. 

“Do you mind, if I help” You looked at him surprised, his blue eyes still watching you with interest and something else. Walking over to him, you placed your hand on his forehead making sure if he didn’t caught anything. 

“Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Did you hit your head or something,” Bucky smiled at you that reached his blue eyes. He didn’t move away right away but seemed to stay there for a while. He likes the heat coming off your hand or maybe he just likes you this close to him.   
You were waiting for his answer, when you finally noticed that you invading his personal space. He took your small hands into his and smiled, “I’m fine” he said. You felt your cheeks heat up and spreading through your body with such close contact with Bucky. 

You quickly clear your throat and turning your attention to making dinner for you and Bucky. You always knew that he has the brightest blue eyes, you’ve ever seen. However, you didn’t realize that he has this effect on you too. You don’t know if he feels the same. 

Making dinner went rather well beside the fact that Bucky still wore his left glove; you asked if he was hurt that’s why he hasn’t taken it out. He didn’t say much besides nodding his head at you and continue to mix the pasta sauce. You letting Bucky know about the script that you were reading this morning, telling him the characters and the plot lines of the edited book. Bucky smiled and nod at you letting you know that he’s listening. By the end of the night, you didn’t even realize that you have fallen asleep on his lap. 

Bucky didn’t want to wake you up; you’ve been editing a lot of manuscripts lately that it’s finally catching up to you. He slowly shifts in comfortable position without waking you up but you stirred in your sleep. 

“Bucky” you whisper his name without you knowing. He wasn’t sure, if you knew that he was still there or were you just dreaming about him. Whatever it is, he can feel his cheeks warming up and his heart beating against his chest. Moving again for the second time, he finally took you in his arms, making his way to your bedroom. 

You didn’t at one point how you got back to your room. Waking up at the middle of night in your bed with the blankets tucked around you. At one point you thought that Bucky had stayed but he’s too much of gentleman to stay without letting you know. 

Deciding to take a glass of milk before going back to bed, you made your way to the kitchen. However, you did notice that the dishes are neatly placed in the sink and the leftover dinner is placed inside the fridge. Reminding yourself that you will be thanking him for his help in making dinner and cleaning before he left. 

Upon making your way back to your room, you heard a faint knock at your door. Thinking that you were hearing things since it is still pretty earlier for someone to be dropping by at your apartment at this time. Then not a second later, you heard the knock again. Slowly, making your way to the front door unsure if it’s safe to open the door. You waited again for the knock but it never came instead you heard someone walking away from your door. 

You quietly open the door and took a peak from the entrance. You saw a familiar figure walking back to the sidewalk with hands in his pockets. 

“Bucky?” Opening the door a little bit wider. Curious why he’s up at this time and the fact that his at your apartment at this time, “Is everything okay?” you asked, this is unusual for you finding him wandering at this time of night. 

“[Name], I—I’m sorry. Did I wake you? I—I wasn’t sure…” he stuttered thinking of an explanation why he’s awake at this hour. It was a bit cooler at night, shivering at the cold wind brushing against your skin

“Come on in, it’s cold out” you say to him, “We’ll talk inside” He was unsure of what to do but he saw shiver in the cold. He decided to take your invitation. 

“Do you need some coffee or tea? You’re not hurt are you?” asking him questions after the other, “Did you get lock out of your place?” Taking a cup out of the cabinet, preparing to make him some hot drink. 

“I’m alright [Name]. You don’t have to make any tea for me,” he says walking up to you and taking your hand to his, “I couldn’t sleep. I was having this nightmares and—“ he paused, he wasn't expecting that you would be still awake, “I thought of you. I wanted to see you but I didn’t realize that it was already late. I’m sorry” he let go of your hands and he slowly made his way to the front door.

“It’s late and you’ve been working hard. I shouldn’t come” you reach out to him, grabbing his wrist. 

You felt happy that he thought of you in a time like this, he’s never been an open person but you understand him more than he realize, “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m glad you came to me” you didn’t let go instead you directed him to the living room. 

“I don’t have another bedroom but—“ you try not to blush at the thought, “You can sleep with me. I mean—you know, share the bed. There’s enough space for the both us” You hope that Bucky can’t hear your heart beating loudly against your chest. 

Bucky looked away as he tempt to hide his blush as well, “I—I don’t mind, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to be a burden,” he says while scratching his head.

You took your previous spot from your bed while Bucky took the other side. He was standing at the edge of the bed, contemplating about this idea. 

“It may help with easing up your nightmares. You can use some rest yourself” you smiled gently, “It helps me to have someone with me, when I get nightmares” 

“I—I have something to tell first,” you sat up from your bed looking at Bucky attentively, “I—I have done bad things before. Things that I don’t even remember” Bucky took off his sweater and his long sleeve, revealing his toned chest and arms. You recognize that metal arm anywhere. 

“HYDRA saved me. To only make me as a killing machine” response was stuck in your throat. He’s been all over the news and how the Avengers have been looking for him. Sadness filled his eyes, he’s telling you the truth but he’s been through so much. He doesn’t look like person what the news makes him out to be. 

“Bucky,” you held out your hand to him, “That doesn’t matter to me. You’re still you and the same Bucky that I met for the beginning”   
“What if they used you against me, If I—I could hurt you [Name]. I don’t know if I can handle that” he says, holding on to your hand   
“But you won’t. You’re not that winter solider anymore. I can see it in your eyes,” you smiled, giving him that comfort that his been looking for. You can see it; in that blue orbs that he want to start over, someone that can understand him. 

“I won’t leave you, just because of your past” Bucky let go of your hand and strokes your cheek lovingly, his lips curling into a smile

“What did I do to deserve you?” he whispered to you. You lean in to his touch, feeling the warmth spread through your body. 

“Everybody deserve a second chance and fate gave me you,” you said to him. 

“Well, I thanked them then,” kissing your forehead goodnight, “we should get some sleep. It’s getting late” 

Lying back to your bed, Bucky pulled you closer to him as you rest your head to his chest. 

“Bucky?” but all you can hear is his soft snores. You laugh softly, trying not to wake him up. It’s been a long day for both you and sleep is much deserve. Especially for the Winter Solider.


	2. Chapter 2

You decided to go to the market and grab some groceries that you and Bucky would need for the week. He’s been staying with you for 2 weeks now, after that nightmare that he had. He’s been sleeping a lot better but there would be nights that nightmare loomed after his dreamland. 

Holding the paper bag on the left arm and using your right hand trying to open the locked door to your apartment. Swiftly unlocking the door and stepping inside your small comfy apartment, you called out Bucky. 

“Bucky! I’m home,” he didn’t answer right away and you thought that he might out gone out to do his errands but soon after you heard his voice at the kitchen. 

“I’m in the kitchen [Name]” you walked to towards the kitchen and saw someone else with him. You know recognized blue suit with the Silver Star in the middle of his chest with his shield attached at his back. 

You weren’t surprised about the captain’s appearance, you were more like worried, “Captain, what a lovely surprise” you try to coat your worry towards Bucky. You smiled at Captain America then turning your attention to Bucky. 

“Is there anything, I should know about?” you said putting the paper bag in the middle island. Captain gave you curt nod before turning to Bucky. 

“You have a civilian involved? Buck, she could get hurt”

“She’s with me Steve. She’s not going anywhere. Where I go, she goes” Bucky said with stern voice. He walked towards you, grabbing you by the shoulders. 

“Remember the plan when something like this happen? We need to go. Just the backpack and we go now” worry creased on your brows, you didn’t expect it to come so soon. 

“There are people coming for you, thinking you did it. I don’t know if it would be—“ 

“I didn’t do it. I wasn’t in Vienna. I was here the whole time, with [Name]” Steve looked at Bucky, he knew that he wasn’t lying to him and the girl with him is something special to him. 

You ran back the kitchen, “alright, make to the car outside and follow right?” you repeated your instruction to Bucky that you guys have planned. 

“Right, follow me and don’t fall behind” Bucky lips curled up slightly as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. You’re heart skipped a beat, you weren’t sure if it was from his touch or is it because someone was after him. 

“Breach, breach!” then everything broke loose, the kitchen window was shattered and a grenade was thrown in the kitchen. Bucky kicked in the grenade and Steve used his shield to cover the explosion. 

“Go [Name!]” you run to the back door to the kitchen but a solider kicked the door open and grabbing your arm. Adrenaline rushing through your system and you swing a punch at the guy, just making his dizzy for a while, you were about to deliver another blow to the solider but Bucky beat you to it, knocking the enemy out. 

“Buck stop! You’ll kill someone!” Steve said grabbing his arm but Bucky gestured you to go. 

“Follow and I’ll be there” you nodded, running to the emergency car that you and Bucky saved for this situation. 

You took off your backpack and throwing out inside. You turned on the engine and it roared to life. You waited for Bucky to get out of the apartment to signal to follow you. 

“Alright, [Name]. You’ve flown before. You are a pilot. Taking a break at the moment but you got this, you got--” a solider landed at the hood of the car cause you to yelp in surprise. Bucky landed in front of the car taking off the unconscious solider; at least you hope he was not dead. 

“Don’t fall behind” from there it become a chase scene. There seem to be another person that joined the party. This guy was wearing an all black suit with the helmet of a panther. You were trying to keep up with Bucky but you didn’t expect him to be running this fast. But you noticed running on top of cars, so it wasn’t hard to spot him. 

You quietly prayed for Bucky’s safety and escape as you both try to shake of the Captain, the police and the guy in the black suit. You pressed on the gas pedal harder trying to get ahead of Bucky. Thinking that he can catch a ride with you and officially lose everyone else.

Skillfully dodging every car, you were that close in getting Bucky but you noticed that he seemed to picked up a motorcycle, he looked behind him to check to see if you were still there. He picked up speed and so did you. You noticed that he threw a small bomb upon exiting the tunnel and you escaped the explosion just in time. 

You stopped your car when Bucky rolled out of his motorcycle with the black suit guy and with Steve tackling the black suit guy off Bucky. The police car and coppers surrounded all three men and you got out of the car. 

Bucky looked at your direction and nod at you. You were relieved that he was okay but this wasn’t what you were hoping for. 

Forced to the ride in a black van with Steve and his friend Sam and the new guy, the king of Wakanda. The government used a big van transport you the guys to the Task Force headquarters. You might have quit your department but you weren’t a stranger to this. You witness Bucky to be in a contained glass box that only the government can seem to open and as if it was meant for someone as dangerous as Bucky. It broke your heart to see him caged in like that, for something he didn’t do. 

“He will be fine. I will talk to them and—“ you weren’t in the mood to talk to Steve about Bucky’s current situation. 

“If you knew that people were looking after him. You could have planned a safe and quite escape,” You said to Steve while looking at the window. You tried not to get mad him because he care just as much as you but you thought that he could have help Bucky more instead of threating him like that back in the apartment. 

“So you like cats” Sam said to the king

“Sam” Steve said, having none of this as well. 

“Dude shows up like a cat, you don’t want to know more?” 

“So your suit, is it vibranium?” Steve asked. The king glance at you and Steve, as he explains how the king of the Wakanda, it is his duty to protector his country. 

“So tell me Captain, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me” your hand rolled into a fist as you heard that the king of Wakanda has all the intention to kill, the guy you wanted to protector the most.

You arrived the task force headquarters and Bucky was being transported somewhere within the building. You got out of the car and you walked straight to the contained box where Bucky was. 

Steve grab your arm to stop but you shook his hold off, “I, at least deserved to see him before they torture him again” 

You walked towards Bucky, standing in front of this glass prison, which he was held in. 

“Hey” You said to him, giving him a small smile. He looked up to you with his sad blue eyes and you swear it broke your heart to million pieces. 

“Are you hurt? They didn’t hurt did they?” you shook you head not trusting your voice, you don’t want to cry in front of him not at the time like this. 

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I will be fine. I’m just glad you’re okay” even when his captured, he still prefer your safety versus his, “I promise, we will be okay- alright?”

“I know we will be” your voice cracked and his blue eyes lit up with hope. 

“Ms. Jordan, I didn’t expect you to be a part of this mess” you turned attention to the voice behind and you were greeted than none other, Everett Ross. 

“Well, I’m just full of surprises” 

“I thought after leaving the air force, you would be somewhere a little bit more quiet” he smirked and he gestured you to follow him. Bucky forehead creased in worry but you assured him that you’d be okay. 

“Sometimes, these things follow you around” you reached the facility where all the cameras are in the building including a camera that Bucky was placed in. This facility, you saw Tony Stark and a red head lady with him. You’re not surprised if you are going to meet the Avengers soon. This is something you don’t normally deal with back in the Air Forces. 

“You were with the Air Force?” Sam asked to you as everyone was gathered around the glass room office. You don’t understand what the all the glass present around this office. 

“Yeah, I was with my brother at the Edwards Air Force Base about a two years ago when I decided to take the time off” flying was your father’s and brother’s passion but it was never yours. 

“She’s one of the best known pilots out there,” said Ross crossing his arms, you’ve heard of Everett Ross before but haven’t really met him in person. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, if you are thinking that Bucky was a part of it. You might as well release him. He wasn’t in Vienna, when the attack happened” 

“He should be locked up with the rest of the weapons are locked” Ross said, “and you, Steve and Sam should be in jail for something this like” 

“He’s not a weapon, you can’t just assume that he did it because of what happen in—“

“Look here sweetie, you seemed to be a nice girl but this is a matter of not harming anymore people. Containing threats from the innocent” Tony interrupted you as he continues to look at the screen where Bucky is in. 

“The world has different kind of problems Mr. Stark and pointing your fingers at someone and you don’t even have a proof is kind of petty to me” Bucky has told you his whole side of the story. He’s nightmare, the experiments on him and the people that he didn’t want to kill but have to all because of Hydra. At the trigger words that causes him to be the Winter Solider. 

“Don’t come in here and pretend that you know what is best for the world and him,” Tony said, glaring at you, “You are just an outsider” 

“An outsider who knows more than you and if you do care in taking care of the world then Bucky also deserve a chance as well” 

“[Name],” Steve tries to calm you down. You were about to say something, when the power went out at building. 

“I want eyes on Barnes” Ross said through his walkie. Steve grabs your hand and leading you out of the office while the entire is scrambling to get power on and making sure that Bucky doesn’t escape. 

“Where are we going Steve?” 

“We’re going to get Bucky but I need you to get one of the vans secure while Sam and I get him” surprised by his action to save his friend, you agreed and where you originally dropped off. 

Running to the vans and securing an escape van, “please, please. Hurry up” whispering to yourself but your vision went black. 

 

Bucky woke up in a cold sweat with his metal arm pinned on what it seems to heavy metal. 

“Where’s [Name]?” he asked with his husky voice, he doesn’t remember most of the events in the task force headquarters. He hoped to the heavens that he didn’t hurt [Name] during the escape. 

“She’s fine,” Steve said gesturing where you lay unconscious, “Someone just knocked her out but nothing to major” 

“Get this off me, I want to see her” Sam looked at Steve for permission

“Are you sure, it’s safe?” Sam asked

“I don’t do that stuff anymore. I just—I just want to see [Name]” this is what Bucky wanted for you but he somehow got you into this mess. Steve’s frowned and lifted the metals off Bucky’s metal arm. 

He walked up to you and kneeling beside your unconscious body. He shouldn’t have approach you from the beginning. You had that peaceful life as a editor but he has to talk you thinking that you need protecting. The winter solider shouldn’t have weakness but he has one. That is you. 

“I’m so sorry [Name]. I’m sorry I got you into this mess” Bucky whispered to you as he strokes your hair gently, “I swear to protect and we will get out of this” 

You stirred slightly, groaning in the process. It felt like you’ve been hit by a bus but you had worse aches and pain before. When you used to be a pilot with your brother. 

“[Name]” slowly opening your eyes, your [eye color] orbs are met with familiar blue ones. 

“Bucky” you smiled, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Bucky chuckled as he rest his metal hand against your cheek, “I should be saying that to you” you got up slowly and giving him a hug but Bucky pulled you into his lap and hugging you like his life depends on it. 

“I love you [Name]. I hope you know that” pushing off slightly, smiling at him. 

“Now, I do and I love you too James” 

“I’m sorry to ruin the sweet reunion but—“ Sam interrupted you and Bucky, “Do you think you can be the pilot for us, one last time?” 

“It’s been a while but it’s like riding a bike right?”


End file.
